Life before and after I died
by Kazekera
Summary: My heart started pounding as Carlsle, Emmett, and Jasper came to the Hospital to get me. I looked over to the open window all of a sudden the door knob started turning and the door started to open.


Life before and after I died

Chapter One: Coughing

I was heading down the hall coming from my bedroom heading toward the kitchen in hopes of getting to taste whatever my Mom had made for supper. I entered the kitchen and looked around and seeing no one I tiptoed over to the oven and looked in she was cooking a roast with potatoes and biscuits and on top of the stove was some gravy, green beans, and corn that she had picked from her garden. My stomach growled I picked up some tongs and grabbed a plate and started to grab a piece of corn when out of the blue a wooden spoon came and smacked my hand I dropped the tongs into the pot and the plate fell to the floor it was a miracle it didn't break. I jumped back and said "Ouch, That hurt!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my hand and put it up to my mouth in hopes of stopping the pain. I heard laughing and looked over to see my Mom holding the spoon that had caused the pain to my hand and laughing like she does when I tell her I made an "A" on my Math Test. "That's not funny." I growled.

"Well, it is to me" Mom said her laughing turning into giggling she sighed and ran her fingers though her reddish brown hair then took the helm of her apron and whipped the tears from her gorgeous sparkling green eyes. My Dad always says that I Inherited my Moms looks and my Mom says I get my hardheadedness from my Dad. I have to agree with my Dad I do look like my Mom we both have the same green eyes and the same hair too.

I sighed and said "Smell's great, when is Dad coming home?" I asked. She looked down at her silver pocket watch that she kept in her apron pocket that Dad and I bought her for Christmas last year.

"He should be home any minute now" Mom answered. Just as she finished her sentence the front door opened and slammed shut. A few minutes later my Dad came walking though the kitchen door with a grin on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "I hope you didn't forget what today is Elizabeth." Dad grinned. "Edward Mason! How on earth did you think I would forget the day that you and I stood at the alter and said our vows." Mom said. I gagged "Yuk, think I'm going back to my room." I said as I started walking toward the door. Mom and Dad turned my way "Oh no, you don't Edward JR, you're going to set the table since your Mom made such a great dinner and has been cleaning all day." Dad said.

I sighed a tired sigh and said "Ok, Dad." I smiled at them. I finished setting the table in no time flat and we all set down to eat.

An hour after we finished supper and cleaned up the kitchen we were all sitting in the living room Dad sitting in his recliner reading the newspaper and Mom setting next to him in her recliner sewing my favorite knapsack it was my favorite because Mom and Dad gave it to me for Christmas and it had the words on it saying _"God will always be there holding you in his hands"_.

I smiled as I remember those words a nice feeling of warmth spread though me I didn't notice I had stopped playing my piano until Mom looked up "Edward is something the matter?" She questioned. Dad looked up from his paper. I glanced up from the piano I shook my head "Nothings, wrong" I answered honestly. Dad sighed Mom and I looked over at him he was shaking his head and saying something under his breath "Now I know something's wrong with you" Mom said looking at Dad worried spelled out plain across her face. Dad sighed "Oh you know that Influenza flu that's been going around?" Mom nodded "Well its hit Chicago now, And over 95 people have died from it and over 100 are in the hospital with it here in Chicago." Mom bowed her head "Oh my." I looked over to my Mom and tried to put on my best it will be ok face "Mom it will be alright." I tried to sound positive.

Mom smiled up at me "I hope so." She said. Everything went silent it stayed that way until Dad cleared his throat "Well, let talk about something else shall we." Dad said. Me and Mom smiled at him and nodded are heads in agreement. I looked over too Dad and said "Did you see we have a new neighbor?" I questioned.

"I noticed yesterday that there was a moving van parked outside the hold Peterson house across the road, do you know who moved there?" Mom asked.

I shook my head "No, I don't." "But I want to" "What I heard from the movers is that he's a doctor and he just moved all the way here from Paris." I said.

"That's a long way from here." Dad said. Mom nodded "Do you know how long that drive must have taken? "She questioned. Dad answered for her "About a week maybe even longer."

"Man I couldn't be in a car that long." I said. I started chuckling "You would be ready to string me up by my toes." I said. They started laughing. All of a sudden Dads hand flew to cover his mouth as he started having a coughing fit. Mom started moving her hands in circles on his back hoping that it would make him feel better. A few seconds later his coughing died down "Are you ok Dad?" I asked worriedly.

He smiled over at me "Yes . . . I'm alright." He smiled reassuringly and went back to the Newspaper and Mom went back to her sewing. I hesitated in playing the Piano not sure if I should suggest him setting up a doctor's appointment I had a feeling I should but I probably was just over reacting and it was just a passing cough. I shrugged the feeling off and started playing again. Not knowing I would regret not suggesting a doctor's appointment to my Dad.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hopefully next week.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
